Love and Be Loved
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: Multiple one-shots/song-fics for multiple FMA couples! Full of romance, humor, and more. Previously titled 'I'd Lie'. Rated just in case. Please R&R. Thanks! .
1. I'd Lie

Devon: Hey everybody. I know I should be updating my other stories but this little one-shot/song-fic has been bugging me for the longest time so I was just like 'hey might as well' so here it is.

Disclaimer: I donn't own Full Metal Alchemist, the characters or the song 'I'd Lie' (taylor swift owns that one) I do own the OC in the story. You wont understand why I have one until you read it but when you do if you've ever read any of my other stories you'll probably figure out who it is. I wasn't really into the whole 'make a new oc just cuz of a song' so yeah....

I'd Lie

[Italisized (sorry about spelling errors) are the song lyrics (I also made them bold just incase fanfiction would let me make them italisized). Every thing else is either the story or my authors note at the end]

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**_

He invited me to go with him. Even if it's only as a friend the idea of sitting next to him in that car for the next hour or so, doing whatever, talking like old times sounds great. What I wasn't expecting when I climbed in with him was him spilling everything. His secrets, his adventures. He's letting me in. Al is in the hospital recovering after getting his body back and Edward is telling me everything about his adventures and yet he seems to be holding back something. God, he has to stop looking at me with those eyes or I'll never last. I'll spill my guts right here and now, yet every time he looks away I long for his gaze to be on me. His beautiful golden eyes locked with mine.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and**_

He says he'll never fall in love. I'm not sure what he means by that but when he runs his fingers, human or auto-mail, through his golden hair and looks at me with those eyes I can't help but to laugh and hope that he's wrong. How can he not see it?

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

Ed's faavorite color is green. Green and blue. He says he likes green because it reminds him of the hills of Resembol. Of home. He's never explained why he likes blue though. He always argues with me but I wouldn't have it any other way. If I did it wouldn't be the Ed I grew up with. His older sister Lexie from the other side of the gate is absolutley beautiful. How does she do it? She never does anything special she swears but she's beautiful. If they weren't siblings I'd prrobably worry about her sweeping one, or both, of the brothers off their feet and all three of them leaving me. Everytime I look into Ed's eyes I can't help but feel safe and happy. Ed says he couldn't look in a mirrior for the longest time because he would see his father's eyes staring back at him. I don't know if he has the same problem, although he probably doesn't, but many people have asked me if I love him. I deny it everytime. I can't help it. Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love...right?

_**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

Edward looks around the room. He seems anxious. I'm not surprised though, after everything he's been through why would he been content just sitting here doing nothing. I watch everything he does. They all notice it except him. Why can't he see it. I watch him do one thing and I know exactaly what will happen next. I can read him like an auto-mail book layed out in front of me. I know him that well.

_**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

'Everything has a logical explination' he says. Stupid stubborn alchemist. No it doesn't! If it does, can you tell me why I love you even though you've hhurt me hundreds of times before _and_ you'll probably never love me back? Even through all the hard ships in his life I've never seen him cry once, except while he was perparing for auto mail and such. I could never be that strrong, I cry almost everytime he's gone. I try to hide it. Everyone but the one I want to see it sees it though. If he's suppsoed to be so smart why isn't he noticing the obvious signs?_  
_  
_**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

Ed's faavorite color is green. Green and blue. He says he likes green because it reminds him of the hills of Resembol. Of home. He's never explained why he likes blue though. He always argues with me but I wouldn't have it any other way. If I did it wouldn't be the Ed I grew up with. His older sister Lexie from the other side of the gate is absolutley beautiful. How does she do it? She never does anything special she swears but she's beautiful. If they weren't siblings I'd prrobably worry about her sweeping one, or both, of the brothers off their feet and all three of them leaving me. Everytime I look into Ed's eyes I can't help but feel safe and happy. Ed says he couldn't look in a mirrior for the longest time because he would see his father's eyes staring back at him. I don't know if he has the same problem, although he probably doesn't, but many people have asked me if I love him. I deny it everytime. I can't help it. Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love...right?

_**He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you**_

He did it again. The same thing everytime. Stands there quietly for a minute, smiles, turns around, waves slightly, and then walks away. Once again I'm staring at his back. I've seen it so many times I could probably paint a picture of it with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back. I want to tell hiim, though. Right then, right _now_!. I almost do it, too.

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**_

Yeah, he's only foucused on his alchemy. Give me a break. I saw him. He was playing the guitar, and oh God, his singing voice. How can anyone look the way he does, talk and act the way he does and then be able to sing? It must be illegal, or he's some how using alchemy or something to make him better than he really is. How can he break down anything in the world to the smallest particle or whatever you want to call it in the blink of an eye but he some how can find a way to see what I've been trying to tell him. Why doesn't he read me and my heart like he does with all those stupid alchemy books once and a while? I wake up every morning to either see him laying on the couch, snoring or to see his smiling face in the picture I have sitting on my bed side table and he's the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I wake up and I don't care if that's pathetic. People have told me I don't need it, but I'll do anything to get him to notice me. Even if it's not a lot, just some lip gloss or blush. Just something. If I could have anything in the world it would be for him to love me back, but obviously that'd take a miracle.

_**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

He says his favorite color is green, but I wish it was blue, or even silver or lemon yellow. Something that reminds him of me. Some times I start an arguement with him, just to talk with him. He never says anything to hurt me, or rather he doesn't any more but you can tell he has fun. Something to do and it kills me inside but I love watching his reactions to every little thing that happens. Lexie seems even more beautiful every day. I wish I could get some of the secrets to how she does it out of her. Maybe he'd notice me then. His eyes seem to get more and more golden. He says he used to hate his eyes because they were his father's eyes but I love his eyes, because they're his eyes. They keep asking me if I love him and I deny it every time but one of these times I'll probably slip. I'll let it out and then it will probably be all over. Any chance at romance I had with him and our friendship.

(Not part of the song) _**A few months later, the boys, and Lexie, have been home for a year now.**_

"Hey, Winry?" Ed calls walking in to my work shop.  
"Yeah, Ed?" I asked, putting my wrench down on my table. He looked worriedly at it for a few seconds before looking back at me.  
"Well, um...Granny asked me to go to town and get some supplies for dinner, but she doesn't trust me alone and Lexie and Al are both down at mom's grave." He said. He sounded nervous.  
"Really? I thoguht Granny went to town with Lexie and Al to get supplies for dinner." I replied. Ed made a face like I was making this harder than I should. Okay maybe I lied a little. I love arguing, with him. I don't know if he feels the same way, but hey a girl can hope, can't she?  
"Uh, nope." he replied, quickly. I stood up, wiping my hands on a towle sitting next to me.  
"Alright then let's go." I said. Ed looked at me confused.  
"You're not gonna...change?" he asked, looking me up and down. I did the same to myself. My usual over-alls tied around my waist, black tube-top, and red bandanna.  
"Nope, you said we're going to town so it's not like they haven't seen me in this before and it's just faster to do this than bother changing, seemings I'm just gonna get back into this when we get back." I replied. Ed seemed to get more nervous, and his face turned a little pink, what ever that meant, but he just shrugged and walked out of my workshop, motioning for me to follow. I sighed, I'll never understand men.  
Edward and I had been walking for a few minutes before I realized something. We were going the wrong way. What in the world was this boy doing. I decieded to let it go. I figured I'd figure it out eventually. Did that make any sense? Oh., well never mind. We were alone and I knew that if I didn't get it out now I'd never have the guts to do it again.  
"So..." We both began. I looked at him and he looked back at me before motioning for me to go first. Chicken.  
"Um....Ed...what's your...favorite color?" I asked, chickening out. 'What's your faavorite color?' God, I need to work on that. Ed must of thought do to, because he looked at me weirdly.  
"My, favorite color?" he asked. I nodded. Might as well go with it. "Well," he said, sighing as if the question took a lot of thought. "I guess...blue." he answerd. His reply, caught me off gaurd. Blue?  
"Why?" I asked trying to hide the excitement and hope in my voice.  
"Well, it's the color of the sky," What an old answer "Most alchemy lights up kind of blue-ish when it's done," Stupid Alchemy freak. "And, I like...your eyes." I blushed. My eyes? "Okay my turn." he said, before I could comment about his last answer. "Do you have a problem with the way I look?" he asked. What the hell? What kind of question in that?  
"Um, no. Why?" I asked. God, I'd never understand this boy.  
"I don't know. My eyes and hair are a weird color, I'm...I'm...I'm um...shorter than most people my age would be, and you know things like that." he replied. He looked kind of sick after he said he was 'shorter than most people' Oh, God I'm trying so hard not to laugh right now.  
"No, I love the way your hair and eyes look because it's unique. You really stand out in a crowd and you've gotten taller. Even I have to admit that." I replied. It was true to. Not only about his hair and eye color but about his height too. The top of my head was now up to his nose. "My turn...actually I'm not sure what to ask." I added honestly. He laughed slightly but then looked at me seriously.  
"Seemings you can't think of anything, can I ask you another question?" he asked. I noticed now that we had stoped. We were where, what me and the brother's remember as 'Where I turned them down'. It hard to believe that we still remember it but years ago the boys had gotten into another fight over who would marry me but I turned them down, sayiing 'I don't want to marry someone shorter than me.' For the longest time that was a lie but now it wasn't again. I didn't want to marry someone shorter than me because that someone that I wanted to marry had grown. I nodded, letting him know that he could ask another question. He gulped before looking me right in the eye.  
"Alright, this is gonna take a lot of my courage. I've been trying to figure out a way to do this for months. Lexie and Al have been helping me but finally I decided this was the best way. I know it's weird for me to feel this way because yourr my best friend, and have been like a sister to me but I couldn't help it and I couldn't change the way I felt either. I guess now that I think about it, I guess I've felt this way for a while but it never occured to me until Lt. Hawkeye brought it up, and kind of opend my eyes to the fact but..." He slowly got down on one knee. I think I'm having a heart attack. "As it turns out...I've been in love with you for a long time but I was always so foucused on getting Al's body back that I never thought of it but now I have time to think about things like this and I'm ready to tell you, despite the consequences. Winry Rockbell, I love you more than anything and it would make me the happiest man alive if you agreed to become Mrs. Edward Elric." He said, looking up at me from where he was on one knee, with those big golden eyes that I loved so much, holding a silver ring that no doubt he made with alchemy but I didn't care.  
"You moron!" I yelled. He suddenly got very scared. "I've been waiting for you to ask me or at least tell me you loved me for years because I was to chicken afraid that it would jepordize our friendship if you didn't feel the same way!" I said. I was still yelling but my voice was lower and tears were forming in my eyes. "Of course I'll marry you." I finally said. His eyes grew wide, but with out a word he slid the ring, which fit perfectly might I add, onto my finger and stood up. The he did something I had been waiting for. He kissed me. Long and hard and all of these years of locked up feelings seemed to flood out as our lips moved togetherbut I knew it would take more than just one kiss to get all of our feelings out but that was just what the ring on my finger was for, and I'd never let him forget it.

_**Back at the house**_

"Lexie, why are you walking around with a stupid grin on your face? You're acting like brother with dirt on Brigader General.(A/N: Okay I know I got that one wrong. I feel so stupid about it but I can't remember what his title was!)" Alphonse said, looking up from the book he was reading to see his older sister acting like an idiot. "And have you seen brother or Winry lately? I haven't seen them in a while."  
"Oh, Al. Almost everything is right in the world. We just have to find you a girlfriend and get Mustang and Hawkeye together before we all shrivel up and die and all will be right in the world...okay romaticaly for us anyways." she replied, before walking off still in a giddy daze. Alphonse decided right then and there that he had a feeling he knew where his brother and Winry were...and that he would never understand his sister.

Devon: Okay, that took longer than I expected but I'm proud of it. And now maybe I can finally get some peace. You have no idea how long this fic has been begging me to write it. lol. Anyways, if you liked it please review cuz now that this fic is out of my head all my other song-fic/one-shot fics that I've been keeping locked inside my twisted mind are trying to come out so, maybe if enough people say I should I'll do a little multi-chapter thing with random song-fic and/or one-shot EdWin, Royai, and AlNoah/AlRose/AlOc(I'm really not sure who I like Al with) and maybe some other couple(s). I'm not sure, you're the readers. If you like that idea tell me. If not then say so. Either way I hope you review and I'm glad you take time to read my fic(s)! ^.^


	2. Drunken Love

Devon: Hey guys, well because the majority of the review I got said I should continue...my one-shot/song-fic 'I'd Lie' has now become a multipule one-shot/song-fic thing called Love and Be Loved, consisting of not just EdWin fics but others like Royai, LinFan, NoAl, RoAl, MariaBrosh, and any others if I somehow think of other couples I like.

Disclaimer:No, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the songs used in any of the chapters/one-shots/sog-fics in this...'story'

Drunken Love

_'I'm never letting Winry have alcahol again.'_ Ed thought as he stoped the tipsy blonde from hitting the ground for about the tenth time in the past half-hour.

"Hello, Mr. Edward. Thank you for saving me, again." Winry said giggiling. For how drunk she was there was onlya slight slur in her words.

"Winry, just sit here and don't move. I'm going to get you some water." Ed said, pushing her down onto the couch and going into the kitchen to find a glass. When he came back, Winry was gone. _'Dammit, where the hell did she go?' _He thought, placing the cup on a table and going off to find the run-away girl.

Ed searched everywhere, her workshop, her room, both of the guest bed rooms, the extra room for paients, the kitchen, the dinning room, both bathrooms, the basement, and even the living room again. Where in the world was she?

"Brother?" Al asked from behind Ed, he saw Ed walk back and forth through the whole house about three times and he was beging to get worried. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Winry." Ed replied running a gloved hand through his golden hair. Al furrowed his brow.

"You lost Winry?" He asked confused.

"Not like that Al!" Ed exclaimed angrily. "She got drunk and I told her to wait here on the couch while I got her some water and she disappeared." Ed replied. Once again the younger Elric was confused. He had just seen Winry a few minutes ago and she was perfectly sober. Then he remembered what she told him. 'Don't tell Ed' she said. At the time he didn't have a clue what she was talking about, now he thought he had an idea.

"Well, I think I saw her going out to the back yard a few minutes ago." Al said. Ed ran out of the room muttering about alcahol, Winry, and something about annoying jack-asses who work for the military. Al turned to see Roy Mustang standing there smirking.

"You're the one who got her drunk weren't you, Genral?" Riza Hawkeye acused, walking into the room next to Roy. Roy's smirk grew.

"It's Roy, and I don't know what you're talking about. I only gave her water." He replied before disappearing into the crowd of people staying still at the Rockbell's.

Winry Rockbell was laughing. And laughing hard. They were having a party for the Elrics, who had succeded in restoring Al's human body and returning home from the other side of the gate and although most of the people who had come had left already there was still a large handful of people still here. Enough for her to run through the house away from Ed with out him finding her. There were also so many people here drinking that she could act like she was drunk with out being questioned. Truthfully she only had some soda and she had some wine but only a single glass with her dinner. That was most definatley not enough to get her drunk.

"Winry, are you all right?" her friend Rose asked, worriedly. Winry looked up at the dark-haired girl and smiled.

"I'm fine, just having some fun with Ed." she replied. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Winry, Edward isn't anywhere near here." Rose replied. The two girl were standing in the bakc yard. Rose had just seen Ed in the kitchen, on the other side of the house, a few minutes ago.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be here soon enough." Winry replied with an only slightly possesed sounding laugh and Rose walked back into the house shaking her head.

"Rose, was Winry out there?" Ed asked. He was slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, I was just talking to her a few seconds ago. She said she was waiting for you or something like that." Rose replied. Ed muttered something under his breath before running out of the house into the back yard. Rose looked up at the clock to see that it was almost Midnight. '_It's so late yet there are still so many people here,' _She thought looking around and then sweat-dropping when she saw them all. _'So many _drunk_ people here' _she corrected her self-inwardly. What is with these military people and drinking? Then again they all seem to be friends with the Genral and from what Ed told her he sounded like the type to get drunk a lot.

"Winry, oh thank God I finally found you." Ed said, plopping down on the grass next to her breathlessly. She smiled down at the blonde haired boy. He was laying in the grass next to her with his arms behind his head and the full moon illuminating his features. From where she was sitting she got a good look at him.

"You were looking for me, Mr. Edward?" she replied, putting on her drunk act again. Ed sighed but this time he didn't argue or try to get some nnon-drunk sentences out of her.

"Yeah, althrough the house." he replied. Winry's smile grew and she laid down, her head on his waist making a T with their bodies.

"I'm glad you were looking for me Mr. Edward." she whispered, most-likely to quietly for him to hear. Ed sat up and looked at the blonde in his lap.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything Mr. Edward." she replied. _'Shoot he heard me.' _she thought quickly.

"Hm, really? Guess I'm just imagining things then." he muttered. She nodded keeping her mouth closed tightly, then through the closed door of the house they could hear the clock chime 12. Midnight had arrived.

"Well, I guess we should go in the house, huh?" Ed said. Winry nodded, and pushed her self off the ground, not actually wanting to leave. Edward was about to stand up also when Winry triped over her own feet, falling right on top of him.

"Oof." he said at the same time she said "Sorry." Winry lifted her head off his chest to look right into his golden eyes. Their faces were a lot closer than she thought.

"Hey, Winry are you okay?" Ed asked, genrally worried. Winry nodded.

"Yeah, hey Ed, can I try something?" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"What?"

"This." she replied and before he could say anything, she pressed her lips against his. Edward's eyes grew wide and he fought with his self over what to do. _'Don't kiss her back, no matter how much you want to. She's just doing this because she's drunk. You can't take advantage of your drunk best friend!' _one part of him yelled while the other part taunted him. _'Oh, come on Edward. You've always wanted this and here's the perfect opurtuinity. Chances are she won't remember in the morning and if she does just tell her you were drunk too.' _In the end though, his reasonaable side won. He pushed Winry off him, as gently as he could. What he wasn't expecting when he did this was to see hurt in her bright blue, and not glazed over, blue eyes looking back at him.

"...Win?" he asked quietly. She hung her head.

"Idiot." she muttered, he reconized the slight shake in her voice though. She was trying to hide her tears. _'How do you do it Ed? How do you always make her cry?' _he asked him self angrily.

"Winry, look at me." he said, lifting her chin with one hand and looking right into her eyes. No tears had fallen but her eyes were wet. "Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"I'm not crying!" she snapped, slapping his hand away. Uh-oh he screwed this one up.

"You're about to." he argued.

"No I'm not!" she yelled back.

"Good grief, I don't understand you. One second you're all happy and drunk and now you're in tears and seemingly sober." Edward said. He would never understand her.

"I was never drunk Ed." she replied so quietly he almost thhought he was imagining it.

"What?" he asked, hoping is voice didn't give away to much of what he was feeling.

"I. Was. Never. Drunk. I'm completley sober." she replied. Her tone was harsh. Ed fell back onto the grass his stomach dropping to the soles of his feet. Winry was sober. Winry was sober and she kissed him. Winry was sober, she kissed him, and he rrejected her. Oh joy.

"Winry, I'm-"

"Just shut-up Edward. I don't want to hear your excuses. I understand. You don't feel the same way as me. I know I shouldn't have done it but needed to know. What's done is done." she replied before running off, back into the house.

O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Miss Winry?" A familiar voice said from the door way. Winry turned to look at the figure in the door way to see Ling Yao, also known as Lin or Greed, from the tone of ths voice, though, it sounded like Lin.

"Yeah?" she asked. After what happened in the yard, she had come up stairs to her room and had been looking out the window thinking. Not a single tear fell so far annd she thought she was doing a pretty good job.

"I was just wondering what was wrong."

"Oh um...I wasn't feeling that good so, I came up here to rest." she lied. Lin came in the rest of the way and sat down across from her.

"That's not what Edward told me when he begged me to come see if you were okay." he replied. Winry's heat stopped for a fraction of a second and then sped up to twice the normal rate.

"What did Edward tell you?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer but she had to know.

"Nothing much. Just that he did something stupid, made you cry again, and he wanted me to see what was wrong. When I asked him why he didn't just do it he said you probably didn't want to see, let alone speak, with him right now." Lin replied before leaning closer to Winry. "Is that true?"

"Kind of." she admitted. "But it's a stupid reason for me to be upset so you probably don't want to know, so you can tell Ed that I'm fine but I'm going to stay in my room for the rest of the night." Winry said, looking back out her window.

"You kissed him and he rejected you." Lin asked, or he tried to. He made it sound like a statement instead of a question.

"I thought you said he didn't tell you what happened!" Winry said angrily. Lin tried to hide his grin.

"He didn't tell me." Lin replied. Winry's jaw droped open.

"Then how-"

"Good guess." he replied. "But besides that, I want you to think of this. If you somehow found out that Ed took advantage of you because you were drunk, what would you do?"

"Well, I would beat him over the head with my wrench until he was uncouncius and when he came to, I'd do it again!" she said. Lin smirked.

"Now think of it from Ed's point of view. He knew that's what you would do and he obviously doesn't like getting beat over the head with wrenches. Also, you've been acting drunk most of the evening." Lin said, and before she could reply he left, but it didn't matter if she had something to say in reply, which she didn't, becuase all she could think of now was what to do after thinking about this. In all honesty, she never once thought this plan through.

Winry ran down stairs after a few minutes, running right into Alphonse.

"Al!" Winry yelled. "Where's your brother?"

"Well he's on the roof but-" before he could finish his sentance Winry ran around him and out the door. Al shook his head. _'They never make sense anymore.'_ He thought, refferirng to how strange his elder brother and Winry could act.

o.O O.o o.O O.o

After digging out a wooden ladder, Winry scampered up to the roof, where true to Al's word, was Ed. He was layng the same way he had earlier, his hands behind his head, looking towards the moon and stars. Ed turned his gaze on her as she moved closer to him, moving only his golden eyes that suddenly seemed to shine in the darkness.

"I'm surprised you came up here. I would think you wouldn't want to see me." He said as a greeting once Winry was settled, sitting next to him. His tone of voice came out sounding ruder than he intended but he ignored it.

"I came to say I'm sorry." she replied. His eyes grew half an inch wider and he studied her closely.

"For what?"

"For everything. Pretending that I was drunk, running off, kissing you, and then getting mad at you. I didn't think of what you would think when I did it." she answered looking at the moon, refusing to look at Ed, knowing that what ever he would have to say would most likely hurt her.

"I actually kind of enjoyed it." he replied. Despite her attemps not to, Winry had to look at him now.

"What?"

"Sure, the whole drunk act was kind of tiring but I liked it when you kissed me. Even more than I thought I would. Ed said as if it explained everything. Winry stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Huh?"

"God, you're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"Um, yeah I'm confused." He sighed before looking her right in the eye, which was hard for both of them. Hard to stay like that but impossible to look away.

"I love you, and I guess I have for a long time. I never said aything for well...multiple reasons, but what I'm trying to say is that, I didn't kiss you back or I pushed you away or how ever you want to say it because I didn't think that you were sober and I didn't want to ruin our friendship over something like that." He had known Edward for years so she could realize that saying all of this made him nervous and uncomftrable but she was glad he told her so she could get it out to.

"I love you too." She said, watching his expressions for any signs of rejection or embarresement or even anger but instead she got surprise, happiness, love, and maybe some wonder. "I had loved you for a long time but I didn't realize it until I got on the train back to Rush Valley after the whole Scar exstrvaganza, right after you and Al left, right after you said that the next time you would make me cry it would be with tears of joy." she said, remanising on that day, now six years in the past.

"You still remember that?" he asked with a snort. Winry turned to the side and hit him with the back of her hand.

"Of course I do! It was romantic and I always remember things you do." she replied, her voice getting softer near the end. Ed pulled her down onto the roof so that, her head was next to his shoulder and his auto mail arm was wraped tightly around her, his face buried in her hair.

"Hey Winry?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Hm?" she asked in reply, turning er head so that she was looking right into his golden eyes, once again.

"Do you care if we start up were we left off?"

"Where was that?" she replied, hiding the smile that was trying to break free.

"Oh right, about...here." he replied, whispering at the end as he pressed his lips against her own. Smiling into the kiss, Winry kissed back happily, passionatley, and egarly. Who knew that despite how much they argued, The machine freak would fall, and vice versa, for the alchemy geek?

Devon: Well, another, little story that had kind of been bugging me to be written is finished. I really like this one too, and I'm glad I finally finished. Well guys thanks so much for the support and plase review! Also what couple should the next chapter be? EdWin(again, Ed and Winry), Royai(Roy and Riza), NoAl(Noah from the movie and Al), RoAl(Rose and Al),MariaBrosh(Maria Ross and Denny Brosh), LinFan(Lin(g) and Ran/LanFan) or any other couple you guys can think of that you would like me to write, in less I dislike that couple completely, I'll probably write a story for you, so if there's one you want to read, just ask! Once again thanks for reading! ^.^


	3. Recorded Confessions

Devon: Hey everybody! Wow, I'm surprised how much of a hit this fic is. Haha, well I've gotten two LinFan requests and one Royai request so this chapter and the next one will be LinFan and the next will be Royai. Thanks again for all your support and I'm so glad you like my fic(s)! ^.^

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own this FMA. If I owned it I would probably find a way for Lin to either over come Greed, or to get rid of him all together. He's getting in the way of Ling and Ranfan(also if I owned it I would understand why she's called both 'Ran' and 'Lan' Fan!)

Recorded Confessions

RAN/LANFAN'SPOV:

"RanFan," The young prince said, next to me. I turned my head unable to look at him out of the corner of my eye from behind my mask. I wish I could though, becuase for some reason, everytime I looked right at him, or he said my name, it did weird things to my stomach.

"Yes, Prince?" I asked polietley, turning back around to keep watching what was going on outside.

"Well, I'm not really sure. And I thought I told you to call me Ling." he replied. I turned back around to look at him.

"No, you didn't say that." I lied. "But what do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know. You know?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Yeah, I guess that, didn't make much sense." he admitted, looking up towards the sky, leaning back from where he sat, almost falling off the railing backwards.

"Well, maybe you should get some sleep. We have to begin traveling tomorrow." I suggested. He let out another sigh.

"I'm not tiered though, and what about you. You're always on watch and training. I've had more sleep than you, why don't you go sleep?" He chalenged. He had been trying this one on me for the past couple days.

"I can't sleep, I need to keep watch." I replied, quickly, pulling my gaze from his familiar face once again. My stomach was beging to feel weirder and weirder/

"Excuse me, Prince Ling?" someone said through the door way, knocking. I jumped up and went to open the door, holding my kunai, up just incase. I opened the door to stand face to face with a blonde haired girl, close to my age.

"Oh, hi RanFan!" she said happily. "Is Lin in there? Ed's been looking for him for a while and he wouldn't listen to me everytime I told him he should look in Lin's room , so I came to see for myself. Although, I'm not sure why he's looking for Lin." she said. I nodded.

"Hello, Winry. Yes, he's here." I replied, and I was about to turn around to get the prince, but I stopped when I felt someone's hot breath on my neck.

"Winry, did you say Edward was looking for me? I knew I forgot to do something today. I told him I'd meet him in the hotel lobby." Ling said happily, and much to carefree for the situation in my opinion. I let out a breath, I didn't know that I was holding and tried to slow my heart.

"RanFan, why don't you stay here. I'll be perfectly safe with the brothers, and you can try and get some sleep." and before I could reply, he was gone.

"Prince, I'm supposed to-"

"Just leave it." Winry said behind me, I turned to look at her. She was looking down the hall to where Ling had just run off to. "He's more carefree than Ed, but they still are the same in a lot of ways. If you follow him, he'll just tell you to come back and sleep, no matter how much you argue, and even though he doesn't like to, if you don't listen he'll order you to come up here and sleep. You can't ignore a direct order from your prince, can you?"

"N-no, I can't, but how do you know that'll happen?" I asked, surprised at how much she made sense.

"I told you, he's a lot like Ed. That's exactaly, what Edward would do if I followed him." she replied with a sad smile. "So why don't I try to distract you so you don't start worrying too much?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Great!" she said happily, and pulled me into the room, shutting the door.

We sat, talking for a few minutes, about random things. I asked how long she knew, the brothers, she asked how long I knew the Prince. I asked if she knew what they were talking about down stairs and so did she. When we realized neither of us what was going on downstairs we began guessing different subjects. Eventually, Winry got a hold of my auto mail and began tweaking with it, trying to be as careful as possible. When she was done, she smiled up at me.

"How does that feel?" she asked, I moved my arm around a few times, surprised.

"It's great. It feels better than before." I said, truthfully. Winry beamed at my reply. "Where did you lean to do things like that?" I asked, curious.

"Well, my grandmother is an auto mail mechanic, and I've had some training from her and someone named Mr. Garfeild, and I've kind of had alot of practice. Ed brakes his auto mail alot." she replied with a slight laugh.

"Well, thank you so much, for that." I said. She just smiled again and said that it was no big deal.

"Winry?" I asked. She looked up at me. I suddenly felt nervous, having taken off my mask a while ago, I felt expossed but I had to get it out. "Has you stomach ever started feeling weird or your heart start to speed up, just because some one looks at you, or says your name or something?" I asked. I had to figure it out and I figured dif any one could give me an answer, it'd be a fellow girl. Winry, nodded, she didn't even have to think about it. "...Who?" I asked, hoping I wasn't asking to much.

"Edward." she replied. I stared at her. "You probably think I'm crazy huh?" she asked, her tone of voice was joking but her eyes weren't.

"Maybe, I would if I knew what it meant." I admited. "I've been feeling like that lately, but I don't know why."

"Really?" she asked, her saphire blue eyes were wide with surprise, and I think a little bit of excitement. "Who do you feel like that around?"

"Well, "

"Come on you can tell me! Besides, you obviously need help in this area."

"It's the prince." I answered, quietly, afraid to know exactaly what that meant.

"Lin? Really? Well, considering how close you two are and everything, and I guess I could see where you're coming from, he's alright looks wise, and he's friendly and funny, someone who can be a good comfort to you," she said, almost going off in her own world.

"But what does it mean?" I asked.

"What does, what mean?" A familiar voice asked, walking into the room. Both Winry and I stood up.

"Lin, I'm sorry but could you please, um keep talking to Edward and Alphonse?" Winry asked. Lin looked at her confused.

"Um, why?" he questioned.

"Because we're having a girl-talk." Winry replied. Now both I and the Prince were confused. Girl-Talk? There were a few voices in the hallway. "Lin is that Edward out there?"

"Um, yes." he replied, not as confident as she usually is after being so confused.

"Edward, come here and explain to Lin that he needs to leave, while RanFan and I are having a girl-talk." Winry said. Edward sighed, and pulled Lin away to explin to him, whatever he was supposed to explain. Winry shut the door again, and turned back around to face me.

"Where were we? Hm, oh yes I remeber. You were telling me how you were in love with the 12 prince of the Yao clan, Ling." She said. An evil glint in her bright blue eyes.

o.O O.o o.O O.o

LING/LIN/GREED'SPOV:

"So, they're talking about their feelings and stuff?" I asked, raising and eyebrow at the two boys sitting across from me. I was in the Elric brother's hotel room, seemings Winry and RanFan we're currently occupying mine, while having a 'girl-talk'.

"Um, pretty much." Edward replied. He looked kind of embarrsed. "Sorry, Winry kind of kicked you out of your own room, but when she sets her mind to something it's kind of impossible to change her mind." he said.

"Kind of like you brother." Alphonse said, walking into the room. Edward glared at his younger brother.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked angrily.

"I just took a walk." Alphonse replied, quickly.

"I never tought RanFan, was the kind of person-kind of girl to be into those kind of things." I said, thinking about it. Edward shook his head.

"She probably isn't. Winry isn't into that kind of thing that much, but she doesn't hang out with many girl-friends, or at least not from what I've observed, or she's told me, so she probably jumped at the idea to have a talk with a girl near her age." he said.

"Well, maybe while Winry and RanFan are having a 'girl-talk' Lin and you should have a 'guy-talk'." Alphonse said, addressing his brother.

"What? What the hell is a 'guy-talk'? And how come it'd only be me and Ling?" Edward asked in reply. The younger Elric, just grinned, and left the room. Edward sighed. "I should probably be worried, but Al's too smart to go do something stupid like running off and finding trouble for himseld, so hopefully, nothing bad will come of him leaving. Although, I do wonder where he's going." Edward muttered.

"Have, you ever been in love Edward?" I asked after a few minutes. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Have. You. Ever. Been. In-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I know what you said, i'm just asking 'what' like where in the world did that question come from?" he replied.

"Well, I figured I'd take Alphonse's advice and have a 'guy-talk' with you." I said

"This is ridiculous." he commented. I shrugged.

"Well, have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Ever been in love?"

"Well-"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I have, but it's one-sided and I could never force my self onto her, plus, I've caused her a lot of grief so, she probably wouldn't love me back annyways." he admitted, after a few minutes.

"Really?"

"MmHm."

"I guess, I kind of feel that way, too." I said, he raised an eye brow.

"Why's that?"

"I've known her for years, and she's lost so much becuase of me, besides I've got this whole duty to my people, so we couldn't really be together anyways. Aside from that, it's most likely one-sided, also." I explained.

"RanFan?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, not really. You're actually pretty hard to read, but just from the, very vauge might I add, description, it sounded like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, can I guess who you were talking about?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Winry?"

"Wow, on your first try to." he replied, his voice only slightly sarcastic.

"Well, most people do." I replied. He twitched slightly, making me laugh.

ALPHONSE/AL'SPOV:

I walked down the hallway grinning, I felt bad about it, but it need to be done. I recorded, Winry and RanFan's confessions, and Ling and Brother's confessions. Now I just had to get them to listen to the other person's confessions, and then well, hopefully everything would fall into place, with hopefully few hits to me.

WINRY/WIN'SPOV:

RanFan and I were still continuing our 'girl-talk' as I had called it, when from somewhere in the room there was a click, and Lin's voice filled the air.

"Have, you ever been in love Edward?" Lin asked. From the sound of his voice, it was a recording, but where was it coming from?

"What?" This time it was Ed's voice; it was unmistakable.

"Have. You. Ever. Been. In-" Lin again.

"No, that's not what I meant. I know what you said, i'm just asking 'what' like where in the world did that question come from?" Once again Ed.

"Well, I figured I'd take Alphonse's advice and have a 'guy-talk' with you." And Lin. It continued like that, RanFan and I looking at each other wide-eyed.

"This is ridiculous." Ed.

"Well, have you?" Lin.

"Have I what?" Ed.

"Ever been in love?" Lin.

"Well-" Ed.

"Yeah?" Lin.

"Yeah. I have, but it's one-sided and I could never force my self onto her, plus, I've caused her a lot of grief so, she probably wouldn't love me back annyways." Ed. Now I was anxious to know. Edward was in love with someone.

"Really?" Lin sounded, intreuged.

"MmHm." Ed.

"I guess, I kind of feel that way, too." Lin. Now Ranfan's eyes grew even wider.

"Why's that?" Ed.

"I've known her for years, and she's lost so much becuase of me, besides I've got this whole duty to my people, so we couldn't really be together anyways. Aside from that, it's most likely one-sided, also." Lin.

"RanFan?" Ed.

"Was it that obvious?" Lin. RanFan, looked about ready to faint, and I was trying to hide my grin. They were really cute together. It's sweet to know that he likes her, okay loves her, back.

"No, not really. You're actually pretty hard to read, but just from the, very vauge might I add, description, it sounded like her." Ed.

"Really?" Lin.

"Yeah." Ed.

"So, can I guess who you were talking about?" Lin. I'm liking Lin, more and more. Despite how afraid I was to know if Ed loved someone else, I was also very curious to see if Ed loved me back.

"Sure, whatever." Ed.

"Winry?" Lin. My breath caught in my throat, and I figured I had the same look on my face that RanFan had, and still has, when Lin admitted he loved her.

"Wow, on your first try to." Ed.

"Well, most people do." Lin, then Lin's laugher filled the room, and then the tape caught off.

"Oh, my-"

"God!"

EDWARD/ED'SPOV:

There was a click and before we knew what was going on, Winry and RanFan's voices filled the room. Lin and I looked at each other, confused as their vocie flowed out, sounding like a recording.

"Winry? Has you stomach ever started feeling weird or your heart start to speed up, just because some one looks at you, or says your name or something?" Ranfan asked. There was a pause, before Ranfan spoke again. "...Who?" I'm guessing, Winry nodded.

"Edward." Winry said. My mouth feel open. "You probably think I'm crazy huh?" Winry asked.

"Maybe, I would if I knew what it meant. I've been feeling like that lately, but I don't know why." RanFan, replied.

"Really? Who do you feel like that around?" Winry

"Well-" RanFan, replied nervously.

"Come on you can tell me! Besides, you obviously need help in this area." Winry.

'Area?' Lin mouthed to me confussed. I shrugged, as the girls continued their converrsation.

"It's the prince." RanFan replied nervously. Now Lin's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"Lin? Really? Well, considering how close you two are and everything, and I guess I could see where you're coming from, he's alright looks wise, and he's friendly and funny, someone who can be a good comfort to you..." Winry, said trailing off.

"But what does it mean?" RanFan asked.

"What does, what mean?" Lin's vocie interupted the conversation.

"Lin, I'm sorry but could you please, um keep talking to Edward and Alphonse?" Winry asked

"Um, why?" he questioned.

"Because we're having a girl-talk." Winry replied, then there were some voices in the back ground. "Lin is that Edward out there?"

"Um, yes." he replied.

"Edward, come here and explain to Lin that he needs to leave, while RanFan and I are having a girl-talk." Winry said. I could hearr my self sigh and then after a few minutes the door shut.

"Where were we? Hm, oh yes I remeber. You were telling me how you were in love with the 12 prince of the Yao clan, Ling." Winry said, her voice sounded, the same way she sounded when she was about to take a part yet another machine.

"Was that as surprising to you as me?" Lin asked. I couldn't even think of a reply, so I stayed silent.

Devon: Heh, so yeah, that was my first LinFan fic and I know I kind of left it hanging but, now you guys can come up with your own way for having them admit that they found out and get together or if you guys want, the next chapter will be another LinFan so I could turn this little one into a two-shot. What ever you guys want, really beacuse you're the ones who requested LinFan fics as the next chapters. Also I apologize for them being slightly out of character, and thank you so much for reading! Please review! ^.^


End file.
